Patrome
Patrome is romantic pairing of the characters Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke (Pat/ricia and Je/'rome'). The two have hinted that they do like one another, but it is currently unknown if the two will ever date. Patricia mostly thinks he's a bit weird, but she still listens when he has something to say. Jerome's nickname for her is Trixie. It is also known as Jericia '('Jer/ome and Patr/'icia'). On the Nick.com Message Boards, this pairing is often called Jatricia'' ('''J'/erome and P/'atricia') The pairing rivals are Jara, Nerome, Palfie, Pason, Jamber, Patrina and Jelfie. In earlier the episodes, Jerome and Alfie often poked fun at Patricia's obsession over Joy's disappearance, but decided to "help" her try and contact Joy, and when he was talking to her about it on the couch, he was sitting rather close to her. He tried to help her contact Joy by telling her to meet him in his room with a crystal ball. This shows that he cares for her and wants to help her in doing so. Some fans believe they are likely to get together in the future because they are the only two in the Anubis House who are not dating anyone and have been single throughout the first season. But it is unknown if they will date in the second season. ''Click here to go to the Patrome Gallery. Click here to go to the Patrome Videos. Patrome Hints Season 1 Hints﻿ House of Secrets / House of Attitude *While in question on where Joy could be, Patricia asks Jerome and Alfie on where they think she might be, and Jerome suggests she might be able to find her back at the House, and Patricia takes the suggestion, and goes to find her there. *When Patricia asks everyone how Joy could just disappear as she did, Jerome points out Patricia herself disappeared more than enough times. *Then they start talking over everyone else, with Patricia saying Joy would have called her, and Jerome said she would have. *When Jerome flung his food at Alfie, Patricia started smiling. *Patricia stated Joy would have called her by then, and Jerome said all her talk about Joy was driving him crazy. *After Amber said Mick saw Alfie hang around the girls corridor, Patricia said Alfie wouldn't have the nerve to write "Help Me, Joy" on the mirror and Jerome asked her if they were talking about the same Alfie. *When Patricia was smacking Alfie with a pillow, Jerome watching with a smile. *Jerome poked fun at her by saying, "Something sinister has happened to Joy and she was trying to contact you!" which upsets her. *In learning of Patricia's prank of dropping black feathers all over Nina, he was laughing - supporting her idea - and wishing he could have seen her face. *When Amber said she was busy and flipped her hair over her shoulder, Jerome copied her and Patricia began to smile. *In class, Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie hi-fived. *When Alfie told Victor that the floors needed a polish he guided Alfie down stairs to get the cleaning supplies, Jerome and Patricia were then left to watch Nina. *When Nina got caught, Patricia began to smile at Jerome. *Patricia was viewing her phone, and Jerome was poking his head over her shoulder. *Jerome supported Patricia's idea of Nina's initiation. [http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Reunion_/_House_of_Memories '''House of Reunion / House of Memories'] *When Nina comes up with the lie that Patricia has a boyfriend, Jerome becomes visibly upset and looks very jealous, but says he feels bad for the guy that Patricia is "dating." House of Risks / House of Thieves *After Rufus rudely walks up to Patricia and then shoves her away, Jerome asks, "Who was that man?" *Also, after Patricia left and Fabian, Nina, and Jason Winkler followed her, Jerome comments to Alfie about her and everyone leaving. He also seemed a bit upset that Alfie wasn't taking him seriously. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *The Sibuna club tries to keep Jerome safe from Rufus now, and when Nina comes up with a plan, Patricia compliments Jerome's work when he talks to Rufus on the phone. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Rufus tries to trick Patricia by saying that Joy isn't on their side, but Jerome convinces her it's just a lie, and calls her Trixie. Anubis Unlocked *In Anubis Unlocked, when Jade was matching pictures with the Patrome pairing, Eugene shouted something like, "The best pairing ever." Season 2 Hints It is unknown what will happen with Patrome in Season 2, even though they are becoming close friends. Some rumors say there will be more interactions between the two. Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jerome Clarke Category:Patricia Williamson Category:House of Anubis Pairings